


Reality Stones and Hard Choices

by acercrea



Series: Sterek Week 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Avengers Infinity War, M/M, Scene in Knowhere with the Guardians and Thanos, Sterek Week 2019, Teen Wolf Characters as MCU Characters, The one where Gamora gets captured, sterekscene5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: Peter Hale has been gathering the Infinity Stones so he can carry out his genocidal plans for the universe. His nephew Derek knows they have one chance left to stop him, so he, along with Stiles, Allison, and Kira, travel to Knowhere to try to get the stone first.





	Reality Stones and Hard Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I picked Infinity War for my scene, Peter is Thanos, Derek is Gamora, Stiles is Peter Quill, Allison is Drax, Kira is Mantis, and Matt is The Collector.
> 
> I am aware that not everyone will agree that Derek would be Gamora, but I think that the characters have very similar energies, plus the only family member Stiles has is the Sheriff and I don't see him committing genocide.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, Teen Wolf and Marvel belong to their respective owners. I'm not making money from this, it is just for fun.

“I still think this is a suicide run,” Stiles commented as he landed the Milano on Knowhere.

“It is our only shot at preventing Peter from getting all the stones. If we don’t stop him now no one will be able to,” Derek replied, unbuckling his belt and leaving his seat, moving to assemble his gear.

“Hey, are you sure you can do this? We both know he is evil, but he is still your family. I am cool with it if you want to sit this one out. I can go in with Kira and Allison,” Stiles offered, resting his hand on Derek’s lower back as the older man was shoving weapons in various holsters.

“No, I have to do this. I spent too long as one of his blind followers just to stay alive, if I have to die stopping him then so be it,” Derek replied, shoving his knives in his belt.

“Ok, but we are going to try not to die, right?” Stiles asked, checking his blaster charge before putting it in his holster.

“Yes, but I need you to promise me something,” Derek requested.

“Of course,” Stiles replied, shaking the grenades slightly as he went to put them in his jacket pocket.

“If we fail, and it looks like he is going to capture me, you have to kill me,” Derek told him, strapping his swords to his back.

“What?” Stiles asked, turning to face Derek.

“I know something about the stones, something that Peter can never find out because it would allow him to complete his mission. If we can’t stop him from getting the reality stone then I need to die here,” Derek insisted.

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Stiles protested.

“Yes, you can. I am one life. Saving one life can’t be the reason that half the universe disappears. Promise me,” Derek ordered.

“Fine. I promise, but only because we are going to stop your stupid, genocidal uncle before he can get this stone,” Stiles agreed, zipping up his jacket.

“Stiles,” Derek spoke, grabbing his hands moving to face him as well.

“No. Don’t you dare say good bye. Anything you haven’t said yet isn’t going to change anything. Besides, you are not dying today. We are stopping Peter once and for all,” Stiles said.

“Ok,” Derek replied softly, leaning over to kiss Stiles softly.

“Are you two ready to go kill Peter?” Allison asked, coming into the room.

“Yeah, we’ll be right there,” Stiles responded in irritation, wiping at his eyes.

“You should not cry right before a battle; the tears will cloud your vision and you won’t be able to see. You can’t hit something you can’t see,” Allison informed them.

“Noted,” Stiles replied, rolling his eyes at the blue woman with red tattoos.

Allison walked down the ramp and off the ship, Derek wiping his own eyes as he straightened his outfit and moved past Stiles to follow Allison.

“It feels weird here,” Kira noted as they assembled outside the ship.

“Weird how?” Stiles asked, glancing at Derek.

“I can sense beings, but they don’t feel present. They feel hollow,” she replied.

“Keep your guards up. Derek and I are going to go in first, Derek on the left, I’m on the right, Allison, Kira, on our flanks. If we do find Peter watch me for signals,” Stiles ordered, pulling out his blaster and holding it at his side as he entered The Collectors museum.

As they rounded the corner, they saw Peter talking to The Collector who was in one of his own display cases.

“I told you, I don’t have the stone, someone stole it from me,” The Collector pleaded, groaning when purple light danced across his skin, Peter using the power stone to torture him.

“I don’t believe you, Matt. Not even you are incompetent enough to have lost the stone. Now, where is it?” Peter asked, the purple light moving across The Collector’s skin again.

“Leave him alone, Peter,” Stiles called, moving out from behind a box, making a stay back motion to the rest of the group.

“The earthling. Where is my nephew? You are not worth my time,” Peter noted, stepping away from the display case.

“I’m not his keeper. Derek and I have an understanding. Part of that understanding is that he won’t care if I kill you,” Stiles commented, leveling his blaster at Peter.

“Really? Because I was under the impression that you had taken to following my nephew around like a lost puppy, always nipping at his heels,” Peter replied.

“If that is what you think then you have misinterpreted the power dynamic in our relationship,” Stiles fired back.

“Really?” Peter questioned, tilting his head slightly before turning and leveling a purple blast at a box to Stiles’ left, shattering it to reveal Derek. “Hello, Derek.”

“Peter,” Derek replied, shifting to a more defensive stance.

“Enough talking, I have waited too long to avenge my family, but this night I will finally have my vengeance. For my husband and child,” Allison called, jumping out from behind a box, making it about 10 feet before crumbling to the ground in pieces, Kira bursting out from her hiding place in ribbons.

“Derek,” Stiles called, ducking behind another box as the room melted in red light to show the museum empty, The Collector in his box fading, smashed display cases being revealed.

“He has the stone already, we need to do this now,” Derek replied, running forward while drawing a sword, jumping off of a box so he could drive the sword down into Peter’s chest.

At the very last second the sword turned into butterflies and flying away, Peter grabbing Derek out of the air and folding him in so Derek was pinned to Peter’s chest.

“Let him go,” Stiles ordered, the blaster moving up to point at Peter’s head.

“Stiles, it is time,” Derek spoke, struggling against Peter.

“It is, I’m going to blast his smug face all over this busted room,” Stiles replied, getting ready to shoot.

“No, not him,” Derek countered.

“Derek,” Stiles spoke softly, his hand wavering.

“You promised,” Derek reminded him.

“No, we had a plan, this wasn’t part of the plan,” Stiles said.

“I know. Stiles, I love you,” Derek told him.

“I love you, too,” Stiles answered.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the trigger, jumping when the blaster made a weird noise. He opened an eye and saw Derek looking at him with a defeated expression but very much intact. He glanced down at the blaster and his heart seized when he saw a piece of paper with the word ‘Pew’ written on it sticking out of the end of his blaster.

“I didn’t think you had the stones to do that. As a reward for that courage, I am going to let you and your friends live today. But Derek is coming with me,” Peter informed him, stepping back through a portal.

Stiles ran forward as fast as he could, but didn’t make it to the portal before it closed. When he reached the spot where Peter and Derek had been, he sunk to his knees.

“Stiles?” Kira asked cautiously, lightly placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Get back to the ship, we need to regroup. We are getting Derek back and killing Peter if it is the last thing I do,” Stiles ordered, getting up and walking quickly back the way they had come, Kira and Allison following behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly the same as the movie, pretty sure that was the point. You can fill in what you think happens next, but as far as I'm concerned, Stiles manages to pull off a daring rescue, stop Peter, and save Cora, who is of course Nebula.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I am on Tumblr @acercrea. Leave a Kudos, let me know in a comment what you loved.


End file.
